


Experience The Rain

by GingerBurst



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerBurst/pseuds/GingerBurst
Summary: On a casual walk home, it starts to rain. It's just rain, but it feels nice.(I'm new to summaries, bear with me.)
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Experience The Rain

Prompt: "Rain"

It had been light at first, barely a drizzle. They had been talking about college, tournaments, the shop, anything but the rain slowly creeping in. There was no darkening of the clouds, just an overcast sky like it had been all day. Nothing to tell them to hurry the remaining few blocks home. Without any thunder, the rain fell a bit harder, tapping the shoulders of his gray knit coat and his thick wild hair. His hands in his pockets were safe from the cold, all but his face dressed up [in clothing]. Beside him, babbling excitedly about where they could go for another trip, his almost twin blew a piece of wheat colored bangs from his face back towards the rest of his black hair. Atem cracked a small smile. His own blonde bangs would stay neatly out of his eyes usually. Yugi had no such luck, with one particular fringe that refused to move.

Yugi's excited gesturing stopped at some point, his voice lost mid sentence as he raised a pale hand further outwards. He turned soft [purple] eyes to the sky, squinting a moment. "Guess I should have checked the weather before we left. I don't remember anything about rain today." 

Pulling his attention away from his partner, Atem looked around to notice the wet, darkened appearance of the open street around them. Passerby had sped up their pace to escape the rain. A shop owner was adjusting a small, beige awning above the entryway to her bakery. Looking up, drops of cold fell onto his exposed [tanned] face, blinking away the sudden intrusion.

After a moment, "I suppose we better hurry home," he softly suggested.  
"Yeah. Don't want you to catch a cold." Feeling a set of warm fingers curl around his upper arm and give a light but firm tug, Yugi got him walking again. He added with a contained laugh, "You can look all you want at home, rather than in the middle of the street."

Atem mirrored him, picking his feet back up and starting the walk again with a little more urgency this time. The chill at his neck and wet jacket sinking into his shoulders held him in an almost daze, letting Yugi lead him with no complaints. Home came into view as they turned a corner, the shop's large 'KAME' sign distinguishing it from the rest of the small homes and apartments around it. 

Arriving at home through the front door of the shop set off the small bell above the entryway. A quick wave to his elder manning the shop, and avoiding the curious looks of a few customers who had turned at the jingling, both men headed up the stairs to the main house. Shrugging off his white down vest, hanging it on one of the coat hooks on the wall, Yugi reached his hand out to his other.  
"I'll hang that if you go make something hot to drink."  
"Gladly," and he began to peel it off. "Is there still cider in the fridge?"  
"Yep. If you wouldn't mind making me some hot chocolate instead?"  
"Cupboard?" He got a nod and a grunt of agreement in return. 

Padding into the kitchen in his socks, adjusting the short sleeves of his maroon shirt, Atem found the small jug of cider in the fridge and the cocoa power in the cupboard beside it. Before the fridge door could shut, he grabbed it again for the gallon of milk he nearly forgot about. Yugi preferred cocoa with milk or cream. In the dish drainer he found two mottled blue cups

Two minutes in the microwave and he had two steaming mugs of drink, flooding the small kitchen with the scent of spiced apple. He set them down on the wood table with a small thud, careful not to spill or damage the surface. The rain outside had picked up again, pattering against the windows. From his chair, he watched it splatter and trickle down in streaks. In the distance he could make out fog coiling around buildings and trees that lined the street, hugging low to the ground. Hands hovering around one of the mugs, its warmth seeped into his skin.

"Its been a while, hasn't it?" He nearly knocked into his cup when Yugi's voice came from behind him.  
"What?"  
"The rain. Its been a while since you've seen it last. Especially in your own body."  
"I suppose its been some time, yes." He watched Yugi flop into the seat across from him, taking up the other mug in his slender hands for a minute. 

Then let go.

"I've got an idea," he shot, standing up, wide grin plastered to his face. "Come with me."  
"Wha- where?"  
"Downstairs. Just come on."

Coming around the table to take a firm hold on his arm, Yugi pulled him away from his chair and drink to lead him downstairs. Ignoring the bewildered look he knew was boring into the back of his head, he pulled the [older] out to the back door. Yugi let go then, and stepped out into the yard. In full view of the sky, he was unhidden from the weather making quick work of his tri-colored hair, clinging to his neck and cheeks, his black thermal darkening and clinging to his lithe frame. Only the worn-in leather pants had somewhat escaped the same fate.

Looking out into the haze, Atem cautiously laid out a tanned hand into the open air from under the metal awning. Cold rain met his warm skin, some hitting harder than others against his palm. Curious, he stepped forward, letting the rain have his arm up to his elbow. His initial warmth retreated back up towards his chest, leaving his fingers chilled, water clinging to the hairs on his arm. Fingers twitching, he pulled it back against him.

Yugi extended his hand to him then, the long sleeve darkened further and making his usually milky skin even paler. With one glance at the sky, the others hand was quickly slipped into his own to be pulled out into the yard. Just as it had to him, the rain had no qualms of soaking the Egyptian to his own bones. He bit back a few giggles when he saw Atem shiver.

"It's cold," he managed to whine.  
"Well yeah, it gets really cold the more north you go. I guess your rain was warmer. We didn't see any on our last visit."  
"I didn't experience much of it. I couldn't really tell you." Keeping hold of his hand, he looked up to the greyed sky. "I was often in the palace studying or doing my job. It never lasted long enough for me to go out and see it."  
"You can experience it all with me then." Leaning up against his arm, Yugi gently squeezed their hands to bring him back down to earth. When he got his attention, he smiled at him. "It's not like anything has kept us apart so far, so we'll just keep being partners."  
"I would very much like that." He leaned over to rest his head on his, nuzzling some of his damp hair.  
"It's what we do best," he mused. "Among other things."

"Boys!" came the eldest's bark at the door. "What are you doing in the rain? Get inside before you catch something, you're soaked!"  
"Sorry grandpa!" Yugi called over their shoulders.  
"Let's go back in." Atem gave him a genuine smile, lighting up his eyes. "I have all the time in the world to experience all this again."  
"And we'll do it together. Otherwise you're on the couch."  
The ex-king groaned, earning him laughter in return. "That's also cold."  
"Let's go inside.

**Author's Note:**

> In 2017 a full NaNo story was impossible to do for me, so I decided to mash it with Inktober / Daily prompts instead so that some friends could participate with some lower stakes. And also to encourage a multitude of writing, rather than getting stuck in the same 50K word work. The format was "daily prompt + minimum word/page count". We didn't get through it, sadly~ But I have some backlog, and with a new AO3 account might as well throw them somewhere.
> 
> Critique welcome and encouraged, even if this is old.


End file.
